I want to Change the World
by aiko-san07
Summary: kag/inu kagome is still looking for the shikon shards but also meets people on the way. Is there a connection with Kagome and old day Japan? Is Kagome really Kikyo's reincarnation? PleaseRR! chapter4 up!!
1. Default Chapter

"Sit boy!" boom! A young boy went face first into the ground. The young  
maiden used that time to get away quickly.  
  
"Kagome, COME BACK HERE!" said Inu yasha. Suddenly Inu yasha was  
infront of Kagome when she was about to jump into the well.  
  
"Inu yasha, I have exams this week! I have to take them or I won't make it to   
high school. I will have to repeat the 9th grade! And it will be all your fault! I have a   
life to you know! My whole life DOES NOT REVOLVE AROUND YOU AND   
THE SHIKON SHARDS!!!!!!!!!!!""............." " Inu yasha.... what in the world are  
you doing!?" said Kagome.   
  
" What does it look like I'm doing! I am going  
to destroy your precious well so you can find my shards!" said Inu yasha.  
  
" First of all Inu yasha......SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" Inu yasha went into the ground   
so hard that he couldn't even stand.  
  
" Second of all the shards aren't yours and they aren't mine either.  
There nobodys. And I'm leaving now. I will be back in a week. Don't you  
dare come after me or I'll say the s- word so many times that you won't be  
able to stand for a week! Bye!" Inu yasha started to curse at Kagome and called   
her a wench many times. Litte did Kagome know, that this week would be an insane one.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hope you enjoyed my story. I know its dshort but the other chappies will be longer.  
I promise!  
Please read and review!^_^  
  
  
onegia!!!!!  
  
this is my VEY FIRST FIC!!!^_^  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! IF YOU DO I WILL WRITE MORE CHAPTERS!^_^  
  
INU: Yeah you BETTER read it!  
  
kag: Inu yasha you cannot ORDER someone to read your story!!  
  
me: you too! will you please be quiet! its almost time for you guys to act!  
Where is the make up and hairstylist? Hurry up and get ready!  
  
me: Well SEE YA!^_^ 


	2. The well

Kagome came out of the well and sat down.  
  
"I am so glad to be home. I think I'll go take a shower," said Kagome.  
She walked to her house very slowly dragging her bag with her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Inu yasha's thoughts~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" That stupid wench! One day I will get this stupid necklace off and   
she won't be able to sit me! haaahahaha!" said Inu yasha. " That's it!   
I am not going to wait around here for her to come back. I'll go get her   
myself! Even If I have to drag her!" said Inu yasha. Inu yasha quickly   
ran to the well. "You won't escape me now!" Then he jumped in the well....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Kagome's thoughts~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome just came out of the shower. " Wow that was the best! I think  
I am going to take nap.Being with Inu yasha all the time makes me have  
to sleep less!" " ......I wonder what Inu yasha is doing right now...."  
  
Meanwhile.........  
  
"Dammit! I think I can never get to do what I want to do! Iron   
reaver soul stealer!" said Inu yasha while he attempted to strike the demon.  
The demon just slammed Inu yasha into the tree. "damn... ," said Inu yasha.  
Inu yasha took his sword out and said,"Cutting Wind!" The demon's arm was cut   
of but it didn't kill him. The demon attacked Inu yasha with its other hand   
and made a hole in Inu yasha's stomache.   
  
"damm..it"" You piece of shit! I will kill you!" With one blow Inu yasha  
defeated the demon. "That will teach you......ugh....ka....kagome...." Inu   
yasha laid there infront of the well.  
  
"ugh...." fainted Inu yasha.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HIHI! I am the author and I juat wanted to tell you that-  
  
inu yasha: woohoo! I beat you Kagome!  
  
kagome: did not! you cheated!  
  
"no,I didn't!"  
  
"yes you did!"  
  
"not"  
  
"yes"  
  
"NOT!"  
  
"YES!" "SITSITSITSITSIT!!!!!!!!!"  
  
BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM CRASH!!!!!  
  
"!#$&%^*^&%&" SAID INU.  
  
ME: WILL YOU STOP IT! I AM TRYING TO TELL THE READERS SOMETHING!!!!  
  
INU AND KAG:..........  
  
Me: Finally......well the third chappie will be great don't worry!  
^_^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!^_^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Confusion

Hello! Name's Aiko-chan! Please read my story!  
  
inu yasha: your pleading won't help you wench!  
  
kagome: SIT!  
  
boom!  
  
inu yasha: What the hell was that for!?  
  
kagome: Her name is not wench! you should treat woman nicely!  
  
inu yasha: Like I care!  
  
me: Will you both stop babbling and let me write the story!  
  
kag and inu: SORRY!!!!!!  
  
me: Thank you.....now please R and R!^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
two hours later..... Inu yasha finally woke up with a major head ache and  
  
was very exhausted. He looked around and realize he was in Kaede's hut. He  
  
tried to get up but was too weak.  
  
" Don't over exert yourself," said Kaede. " Miroku and Sango found you  
  
at the well. You have a bad wound. You should rest."  
  
" Don't tell me what to do, you old hag," said inu. "I have to get Kagome  
  
back here to get my shards."  
  
" Are you sure that is all ye want from her?" questioned Kaede.  
  
" What in the world are you talking about?" said inu. "I know what I  
  
want and I will get what I want." BOOM BAG THUD!?!? Inu yasha laid on the ground  
  
spirals in his eyes. Miroku stood over Inu yasha with a nerve popping from his head.  
  
" You are not in a strong state Inu yasha! You will stay here until you recover  
  
whether you like it or not!" said Miroku.  
  
" I don't think he heard you," said Sango. " Maybe you hit him to hard-"  
  
" I am not waiting for Kagome to return! She is supposed to be with US  
  
looking for the SHARDS!!!!!" yelled Inu yasha.  
  
" You can't even walk yet," said Miroku. " So how do you expect to get to the  
  
well?"  
  
"......." "Fine! I'll wait! Only until I can walk!" yelled Inu yasha.Miroku decided  
  
to knock him out and they tied his arms and legs and put the demon wards on his body....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome was at school and all she could think about was if Inu yasha was okay.  
  
" I finally get away from the jerk and now I can't stop thinking about him!"  
  
thought Kagome. " Why does he cloud my mind? Why do I think about him? Why do I  
  
care? Yeah.... Why should I care! He always calls me a wench and his " shard  
  
detector"! But...... sometimes he has that look in his eyes. It makes me want to hug  
  
him....." Kagome mentally slapped herself. "what am I thinking!? I don't LOVE him!  
  
I hate him!" thought Kagome. "I HATE HIM!!!!!!!" yelled Kagome knocking down her books  
  
and desk.  
  
" I see you have a temper. Ms. Higurashi," said the teacher. " I think you should  
  
release that temper of your in this afternoon detention!"  
  
" Oh man...." thought Kagome. "Now I have to serve detention because of him!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Three days later.........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu yasha finally recovered from his injures and was off to the well.  
  
" You won't escape me now Kagome," thought Inu yasha. He ran through the trees  
  
so fast that the only thing that told you he was there was the big wind he caused.  
  
"I'm coming Kagome!" yelled Inu yasha as he jumped into the well. Suprisingly,  
  
the well let him enter to the other world.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu yasha touch downed in her world. He climbed out and saw Kagome watering  
  
the flowers in the garden. Inu yasha thought he heard her singing. He decided to go on  
  
the roof and watch her for a little while.  
  
" Man... Kagome looks very pretty in that dress...." thought Inu yasha. Inu  
  
yasha mentally kicked himself for thinking that. He started to blush a very deep red.  
  
" What is wrong with me? I don't like her i that way!" thought inu yasha.  
  
" What am I thinking? I guess-....." Inu yasha stopped at looked at Kagome. She was  
  
singing a song. Inu yasha picked up his ears to hear her better.  
  
"I want to change the world  
Kaze wo kakenukete  
Nanimo osuezuni Imai yuuki to igao wo kakera daite  
Change my mind Jounetsu tayasazuni Takanaru mirai ee Tsubasa hiroge Hanabatieru hazusa Its wonderland"  
  
"Wow...I didn't know that she could sing," thought inu yasha.  
  
"sigh...I wonder what inuyasha is doing," thought kagome. "what am I thinking!?" as she started to freak out and blush beet red.  
  
"what is she blushing about!?" thought inu yasha. He jumped down from the roof and tried to make it look like he just got here.  
  
"Oy...kagome...I came to bring you back to the other side with me," said Inu yasha.  
  
Kagome looked at him, started to get up. She didn't say anything so inu yasha thought that she was going to say "you know what."  
  
"Ok inu yasha," said kagome cheerfully. "let me get my things first." She rushed into the house and came out with her gigantic bag. Inu yasha walked up to her silently and took the bag from her.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm holding your bag for you what do you think I'm doing!?"  
  
"You don't have to be mean about it"  
  
"Whatever..."  
  
"Why is she acting so weird," thought Inu yasha. "Women are so confusing!"  
  
They slowly walked to the well and silently walked to kaede's house where they would soon start their journey for more shards!  
  
Me: well I hope you liked it! Please RR!  
  
Inu: (mutter) I am not a lovesick puppy  
  
Kag: (angry) did you say something!?  
  
Inu: no! sheesh! Women!  
  
(kagome is hurting Inu yasha right now... its not good for PG13 at the moment)  
  
20 minutes later  
  
me: (angry) ARE YOU DONE NOW!?  
  
Kag and inu: umm...yea...  
  
Miroku: well I get to be in the next chappie! So please stay tuned for the next great adventure with ME in it!  
  
Me: ...that sounded corny... well bai^_^ 


	4. Who are you guys!

Shippo: Yay! I'll be in this chapter!  
  
Inu: Oh, Shut up! This story is mostly about ME!!  
  
Kag: SSIITT!!!!!  
  
*BOOM**CRASH*  
  
Inu:Ow.....What was that for!?  
  
Kag: This story is not only about you!! Miroku and Sango are in it too!!  
  
Including...ME AND SHIPPO!!!  
  
ME: ARE YOU DONE NOW!?!?!?!? (VERY ANGRY)  
  
Kag: yes....(whisper)she's scary......  
  
me: I HEARD THAT!!!....sorry...Well lets getback to the story!!  
  
(glittery eyes)  
  
Sorry it took so long... I had exams and summer school ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Thank you, kind monk for chasing away the evil spirits that were  
  
in my inn," said the innkeeper.  
  
  
  
"Your Welcome," said Miroku. "It was my pleasure to help you."  
  
The others waited in the rooms they got.  
  
  
  
"Oh, pleez," said Inu yasha. "He always does this to get a room or two."  
  
"I wouldn't complain, Inu yasha," said Shippo. "At least he gets us a   
  
nice place to sleep and good food to eat!"  
  
"What are you trying to say!?!?"growled Inu yasha. "What...I don't get   
  
you good shelter and good food! Is that what you are trying to say!? I'll squish  
  
you like a bug you little brat!!"  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHH! KAGOME!"cried Shippo. He jumped into Kagome's lap.  
  
"Inu yasha stop picking on Shippo,"said Kagome.  
  
"It's his fault!"yelled Inu yasha. Shippo jumped out of Kagome's lap   
  
infront on Inu yasha.  
  
"It is SO not my fault,"complained Shippo.  
  
"YES IT IS"  
  
"NO IT ISN'T"  
  
"YES"  
  
"NO"  
  
"YES"  
  
"NO"  
  
Kagome and Sango decided to leave Inu yasha and Shippo to bicker by  
  
themselves. So they decided to go to the springs.  
  
"They act like little kids all the time," chuckled Sango.  
  
"I wish they would stop though,"sighed Kagome. "It's getting annoying."  
  
Kagome and Sango chatted away as they went to the hot springs. Little did they  
  
know that they were being watched......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next Day...  
  
Two young priestesses were walking with a few children.They looked like they  
  
were about 14 years old with long black hair. They were very beautiful and looked   
  
like twins. One wore a white hori and blue hakama and the other wore the same but  
  
her hakama was a lighter blue. The sunlight made there faces glitter in the   
  
morning.  
  
Kagome and Sango were in the village market when they noticed them.  
  
"Sango, who are they?"asked Kagome. Sango was looking at the oranges but  
  
looked the direction that Kagome was looking.  
  
"There probably the village priestesses. They probably have no magic at all,"  
  
giggled Sango.   
  
Suddenly, they heard a child scream.  
  
"Help! Help! A demon!!" cried the child. The two priestesses looked up and   
  
like the wind, they were right next to the helpless boy.  
  
"Don't worry. Just run over there to the other children,"said one of the   
  
priestess.  
  
"We will help you,"said the other. The child ran to the other children. Once  
  
the child reached the other children, the priestesses turned to the demon. They started   
  
to glow blue and prepared to fight the large snake demon that came out of the trees.  
  
"You made me lose my lunch you stupid humans! You will pay with your lives!"  
  
hissed the snake demon.  
  
"No it is you that will die!"yelled the priestesses. The snake demon launch a   
  
large fireball at them. The priestesses chanted something and it disappeared.  
  
"argh! You will pay for that!!" yelled the demon. He was about to attack   
  
again when he sensed something.  
  
"I sensssse sshikon ssshardsss!"hissed the snake.  
  
"Well you aren't getting any,"said one of the priestesses. The priestesses   
  
attacked. One controlled wind and the other controlled fire. They killed it with  
  
one strike.  
  
"Riku, I think he has a shikon shard,"Ryuu whispered.  
  
"Yeah...I sense it too...but we can't touch it Ryuu or we will be poisoned,"  
  
whispered Riku. The twins stood there trying to think of a way to get the shards.  
  
Suddenly Kagome appeared and reached out for it. The twins noticed.  
  
"Wait! Don't touch it. You will be..."said Ryuu but Kagome just took the shard   
  
out of the demon and it was purified.   
  
"YES!! Another shard! I hope Inu yasha is going to be happy!"said Kagome   
  
cheerfully. The twins were gaping at her for what felt like hours. Finally, Riku  
  
spoke.  
  
"h..How did you do that!?"stuttered Riku.  
  
"huh!? Oh sorry for my rudeness....Ny name's Kagome. Nice to meet you!"said   
  
Kagome cherfully again.  
  
"Um...This is Ryuu and I'm Riku. How did you do that!?"said Riku.  
  
"HUH!? Do what?" asked Kagome. Sango peered over Kagome and tapped on her shoulder.  
  
"Aren't you going to introduce me?"said Sango.  
  
"Oh,sorry..This is Sango,"said Kagome.  
  
"Nice to meet you,"smiled Sango. "Oh yeah, I was listening to your conversation and  
  
she can purify the jewel because she is the reincarnation of Priestess Kikyo,"said Sango.  
  
Kagome made a face at Sango from the mention of "Kikyo". Sango sent back an apologetic   
  
frown. Kagome smiled back like saying its ok. Sango smiled again. The twins were still  
  
in shock that "Kagome" is the reincarnation of the "guardian of the shikon no tama",  
  
"Lady Kikyo". Finally Ryuu spoke.  
  
"Wow, to meet the reincarnation of that priestess is quite amazing,"said Ryuu.   
  
"Please join us for lunch." Kagome looked at Sango who nodded in agreement.  
  
"Okay, sounds good to me,"said Kagome. All four of them wolked to the priestess' house.  
  
Kagome stopped for a moment. Sango and the twin priestesses felt Kagome stop so they all   
  
stopped as well.  
  
"Something wrong, Kaogme?"asked Sango.  
  
"Yeah...,"sighed Kagome. "Ryuu...Riku...please don't refer to me as "the reincarnation  
  
of the great priestess"..." Suddenly Kagome's stomache started to growl. Kagome's face was   
  
redder than anyone ever saw.  
  
"uh...ok...but may be we should eat first,"giggled Riku. They all agreed while   
  
laughing and telling Kagome that "we aren't laughing at you, we're laughing with you!" though  
  
Kagome was just turning redder and redder by the minute.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~back at the inn~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Waah! Where's Kagome?!"cried Shippo. "I want her back!"  
  
"Will you shut up!"yelled Inu yasha. "They'll probably be back later!" Inu yasha decided to  
  
go and poke around since he was bored.  
  
"I hope Kagomes alright,"thought Inu yasha. With that he started to explore the town.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~back at the priestesses house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
3 hours later...  
  
"Thank you for lunch," chorused Kagome and Sango.  
  
"jinx you owe me a soda!"giggled Kagome.  
  
"One day I'm gonna beat you at your own game,"pouted Sango. Both of them were laughing  
  
while the priestesses were looking at them oddly.  
  
"What is a "so-da??""asked Riku.  
  
"Well..its a drink from where i come from and its really good...,"said Kagome.  
  
"ooooohhhhh...,"said Riku and Ryuu. "Well lets get down to business!"said Riku.  
  
"oh yeah...ummm...were should I begin..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~while they were talking~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where is she!?"thought Inu yasha. "What's taking her so long?"  
  
  
  
"Don't worry so,Inu yasha,"said Miroku.  
  
"DON'T WORRY!!!DON'T WORRY!!! ARE YOU CRAZY!?!?"yelled Inu yasha. "SHE COULD BE IN  
  
DANGER FOR ALL I KNOW!!" After he said that Inu yasha turned beet red. Miroku and Shippo  
  
were shocked that he even said that out loud!  
  
"I....I..I think I'll go for a walk...."said Inu yasha.   
  
"I can't believe Inu yasha just said that!"said Miroku with the oddest expression on his   
  
face. "...I can't wait to tell the girls this one!!"laughed Miroku.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder if Miroku live to be a pervert or a comedian,"muttered Shippo.   
  
Miroku just whistled down to the rooms that they were renting.  
  
"A very bad...comedian..."Shippo giggled nervously.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
me: well i am so sorry it took so long! but i hope to write my next chapter sooner!  
  
kag: hopefully.....  
  
inu: well i g2g. i got a autograoh signing very soon.  
  
kag and me: WHAT AUTOGRAPH SIGNING!!!!(MAD WITH ANGER)  
  
INU:I was joking!(laughing nervously)really!!  
  
kag: IT HAD BETTER BE!!  
  
miroku: well i like this chapter and please r and r! well see ya! 


End file.
